


Becoming Friends

by Calieus



Series: Ten Days of Alliance. [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law ditches the party only to have his peace and quiet ruined by Luffy. </p>
<p>Written for Ten Days of LawLu Day 4: Alliance/Trust/Honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt gave me a lot of trouble for some reason. :/ I don't like how this one turned out too much, but it's done and also late. Since I got writers block at a bad time. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Law can’t believe what’s happening right now. After defeating the big bad of this island whose name Law could less about. His allied partner decides to throw a party to celebrate. Just like on Punk Hazard. Face-palming, Law goes off in search of some peace and quiet. He thought that this would be a typical alliance. But Law should’ve known that it wouldn’t be smooth sailing. Everyone is nice to him like he’s their friend. Something that these people don’t seem to understand. Law’s not their friend dammit!

Coming to a clearing, Law goes and sits down under a tree. Taking off his hat, Law sets it aside and relaxes under the shade. There’s a nice cool breeze and the smell of the ocean helps Law d-stress. After a bit he closes his eyes and begins to fall asleep, only to he's then woken up by something heavy in his lap.

“I finally found you Torao!”

Opening his eyes, Law's greeted to Luffy beaming at him.

“My answer is no.”

Luffy pouts.

“That’s not what I’m here for,” Luffy responds.

“Then what do you want?”

“Become my friend.”

Law feels his eyebrow twitch.

“No. This isn’t what an alliance is Luffy. We work to achieve a goal then we leave. Being friends only makes things worse.”

“Who cares about that! I find you interesting so I want to be friends!” Luffy shouts.

Law's taken aback. Luffy thinks he’s interesting? No-one’s ever told him that before. Wait, this isn’t the time for that!

“So? That doesn’t mean I want to-”

A soft pair of lips cut off Law’s words. Then before Law can even react, Luffy pulls away and stares at him.

“I wouldn’t have done that if I found you interesting. So just this once will you trust me?”

Law looks away, his face is starting to burn.

“Fine.”

“Yes!”

With that Luffy gets off of Law and goes back to the party. Leaving Law to ponder on what the hell just happened. It’s not like he hasn’t gotten kissed before, but coming from Luffy it's unexpected. And trust? How can Law even trust anyone at all? Sighing, Law picks up his hat and goes off to find a more secluded area. He needs to let these emotions run their course in private.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got day five done so expect that one to be posted after I edit it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
